


Oh Sweet Curiosity Please Don't Be The Death of Me

by Jackb



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkwardness, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Body Exploration, Body discovery, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Communication, Consensual Sex, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Doubt, F/M, Fear, First Orgasm, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Garden of Eden Era, Hesitation, Loss of Virginity, Other, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Eve and Adam just left the Garden of Eden and both Aziraphale and Crowley are already curious about human experience. They wonder what sex feel like.





	Oh Sweet Curiosity Please Don't Be The Death of Me

It’s only when the rain started to calm, leaving a drizzle in place of a downpour that they realized how long it had been. None of them had made a move to leave, rather enjoying the peaceful moment and impregnating themselves of the new experience of what would be called rain.

Aziraphale flapped his wings to remove the excess of water and folded them behind his back with a cold shiver. He was soaked while Crowley was still as dry as in the beginning. Time extended. They were both reluctant to part away on their own side, but it felt odd after a time. Really, they shouldn’t lean into this moment more than necessary, but they just couldn’t help it, there was something so peaceful, as if the war had never happened. Harmony and balance.

« What they did in the Garden, you know, _‘sex,’_ it was rather odd don’t you think ? » Aziraphale asked, feeling like he should do something to ease the building anxiety he felt at not feeling much of a problem at staying at the side of the demon.

Crowley turned to him. « It was, first time you saw it t.. »

« I wonder what it feels like. » Aziraphale cut in a rush, suddenly a bit more stressed out. He rubbed his hand together and avoided the demon glare. This one just stayed silent, in awe again. This Angel really wasn’t like the others. « You.. You see, it seemed to be something good.. To do. » He crossed eyes with Crowley. « What ? I’m just wondering. »

« We.. We could try. » Crowley proposed, not really sure of what he was asking.

The angel scoffed.

« Try ? We don’t have.. » He paused. « Oh but I could manifest some. » He said, more as a whisper for himself before he realized the implication of what Crowley had said. « With you ? » He was offended.

« Why not ? I don’t see much other options right now, beside I.. I guess I’m a bit curious too about this ‘sex’ thingy. »

« You’re a demon ! » Aziraphale reacted with a bit of anger.

« And you’re an Angel. » He shrugged.

« I won’t do anything with you. »

« Fine. » Crowley gave up.

« You’re evil and bad and if God learn that I would be punished. »

« Fine ! Forget it ! »

« I won’t fall for your weak temptation ! » He accused firmly.

« I didn’t.. Hell, it was not a temptation, just a proposition, I.. I’m not trying to fool you into anything, you’re the one who started the subject anyway. » He finished on a high pitch.

Aziraphale calmed down and soon enough they were both watching the landscape again, an uneasy tension between them.

« I could easily hide from God.. » He said pensively. Crowley didn’t dare to say anything. It’s only after more rumination that Aziraphale made his way to the idea. « We could try ? » He said, turning toward the Demon.

Crowley nodded. « Here is a bit exposed though. »

« Follow me. »

  
They joined the Garden, Aziraphale heading the way calmly as they searched for a good spot, time to time he glared at the Demon, searching for any vile intention and found none, he looked more like himself, curious, eager but also a bit apprehensive.

« The grass here is not too damp. The tree protected the area. It seems nice ? »

  
Crowley nodded and sat near the trunk. It was a huge tree with an abundant foliage and the soil had effectively been protected, a small river ran on the side, many bush and flower encircled the area. Aziraphale kneeled in front of him. They were close but they kept a distance of security.

« So.. How shall we proceed ? »

  
Now that the moment was here, Aziraphale realized he had no idea what they should do. « I’m not sure. » He said. « Would you.. I mean, we need genitalia, you prefer to be more like Adam or Eve ? »

Crowley hesitated. He knew what he wanted to try, it just felt too fast, or well, too real.

« I.. I guess I will.. » Aziraphale wondered.

« Eve ! I choose Eve ! » Crowley cut quickly. The Angel nodded.

He manifested a whole set of male genitalia and slid his hand under his clothes to give a curious, experimental press of his palm on it. It felt a bit odd, but it was not necessarily bad.

« What do we do ? » He asked. And the Demon hesitated a moment.

They both felt like it was going too fast. It was so new, so foreign.

« Eve and Adam, they.. They touched each other before. » Crowley said.

« Oh yes ! »

  
It reassured them, they didn’t have to go right for it. They could take their time, explore.

Aziraphale approached his hand, he hesitated a second before he grabbed Crowley ankle. The demon immediately tensed at the touch and the Angel relaxed his grip to let it feather like. He slowly slid up on the calf. His finger brushed the back of the knee, where the skin is so thin and sensitive and felt scales. Crowley tensed.

_Yes, he is a demon_. Thought Aziraphale.

It had been easy to forget. The sensation didn’t stop him though, and he continued his caress on the tight. Feeling more scales on his fingertips, it was not a bad sensation, Crowley tensed even more. He pushed the hand away and moved away.

« Don’t attack me ! Don’t kill me ! » He breathed, fearful.

Aziraphale himself tensed but didn’t make any move nor to calm, nor to threaten the Demon. He let him calm down on his own. He had feared the Demon attack earlier, but really, he was probably the less scared one between the two of them, he realized. It was a bit reassuring in a way. He felt control over the situation.

« You’re the one who invited to touch each other. » He accused. It was not a mean accusation, more something akin to confusion.

« I know. »

Aziraphale griped his damp cloth in his hands, he hesitated.

« What if.. it’s you who touch me ? » He asked as he removed his clothes, leaving him completely naked.

Crowley nodded a bit too longer, taken by how gorgeous the Angel was. If his hand reached slowly for him, he assuredly stroked the Angel arm from wrist to shoulder. The skin was moist and cold from the rain, but he could feel the burning fire just behind, the Angel was warm. His hands explored his chest, falling to the belly where his finger dug into the fat with both eagerness and curiosity.

He didn’t feel Aziraphale come closer until he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He jumped from it and watched the Angel with curiosity.

« I think it’s called a kiss, Eve and Adam exchanged many. Is it fine ? »

« Can you do it again ? » Aziraphale nodded and kissed the shoulder again, closer to the neck this time. Crowley tackled his hand on his skin where the kiss had been. He seemed distressed.

« It feels bad ? » Aziraphale asked.

« No, it’s.. » He paused. « Let me try on you. »

  
He did, and Aziraphale cowered on himself at the sensation with a chuckle, it was a wonderful feeling, too new and raw for him to handle completely. His happiness warmed Crowley heart.

« Again. » He asked and the demon obliged.

And again he cowered on himself with another little laugh. Crowley didn’t stop. He moved from the shoulder toward the collarbone, then the neck, the jaw, behind the ears, the shoulder again. Aziraphale laid on the floor, letting the demon take place above him. He was giggling with pleasure and tingles and his wings flapped gently with excitation. He reached for Crowley’s leg again, caressed his tight under the clothes, feeling the scales again and slid up toward his butt and lower back. The demon arched to the sensation.

« Your clothes, remove it. » Aziraphale asked.

Crowley did, a bit hesitant. Human form can be difficult to maintain and his skin is still covered in scales here and there. But he does and throw the clothes away. Aziraphale hands are already on him, having no care for the shiny scales on his body. As he pushes away one strand of hair, he brushed against his nipple. Crowley immediately retreated and covered his chest with his hands.

« It hurt ? »

« No, but it felt strange. »

  
Aziraphale touched his own and jumped at the sensation. They giggled together and laid back on the grass with their newfound complicity and trust. Hands reached for the other, searching for more contact and sensations, exploring one another and themselves at the same time. Whispering encouragement and praises. Warms started to build between them, pressure in their lower gut started to grow and new sensitivity to born. It felt good.

They forgot they were enemies.

Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s belly until he reached his pubes, feeling the soft hair between his fingers before he gently pushed his hand down, exploring for the first time a vulva. Crowley hand immediately joined his to stop him from moving more. Their pace changed, slowing down and all their attention focused on one point.

« It feels bad ? » Aziraphale asked immediately.

« No but the sensation is new. Just.. Go slow. »

  
The Angel moved from the floor and kneeled in front of Crowley. He spread his legs apart, revealing an already wet, leaking cunt. His finger immediately reached to wipe it which drown out a moan from the demon and licked it. It didn’t have a particular taste.

« Is this supposed to be normal ? » He asked.

« I think so. »

  
Aziraphale hummed, he parted away the labia, exploring, more by curiosity than to bring pleasure to his partner. He passed his thumb on Crowley entrance, pushing a bit and spreading his wetness all around. Then he reached for the clit, pressing on it before he made a shy circling move on it.

« Oh ! » The exclamation brought him back from his thought just to see the Demon bite his lips. His cock twitched at the sight. He grabbed it and gave a hesitant stroke, not sure of what he should do except touch. It was all experimental as they got used to the sensation. Slow caresses, light pressure, delicate touch.

Aziraphale fingers rubbed against Crowley entrance, barely pushing it, it’s the Demon, with a hip roll that made the tips of the fingers penetrate him. The Angel immediately pushed a bit further, all gentle, as he felt Crowley tights shake and tense just a bit. He was going to say something but another hip roll encouraged him to continue. He pushed a bit deeper, settling a slow pace has he met with Crowley movement. It felt warm and wet around his fingers as he tried to move them gently inside. He quickly noticed that if he crooked his fingers toward the belly, it made his partner moan just a bit more, so he continued. At the same time, his hand pressed on his cock, rubbing a bit quicker.

« Your thumb.. » Crowley breathed in a whimper as he guided the finger against his clit. Something desperate in his voice made Aziraphale burn inside.

He didn’t have to move anymore, just stay in place as the Demon fucked himself on his fingers. He accelerated the stroke on his cock, matching the rhythm with Crowley’s move. He shivered as few raindrops fell on his back, he felt so warm, scorching. They were both panting and moaning as pleasure grew higher.

« Enough ! » Aziraphale exclaimed as he quickly removed his fingers and immediately rubbed his cock against Crowley. The feeling of hot skin against them felt wonderful, it was too much and not enough at the same time as their eagerness bite into their flesh and guts.

Crowley felt fingers dig on his skin, nails scratching painfully, but he didn’t care. He had something far more important on his mind.

« Quit playing. » He begged as he guided Aziraphale cock against his entrance, pleading to be filled in a near-unbearable pressure.

Aziraphale didn’t wait to push, gently. Giving little jolt until it felt easier, until he was all the way in.

Both were shaking, Crowley far more than him, so he gave smothering strokes on his tight and belly. It didn’t help the demon to relax, instead he tensed even more. So he tried to calm himself instead.

The sensation was both wonderful and terrifying, for Crowley. He felt so full.

He pushed his head back on the grass and closed his eyes, trying to relax his inner self, his hand wandered on his body and he relaxed in his touch, taming his own sensation, Aziraphale’s hands joined his and he guided them where he wanted to feel something.

« Your scales. »

  
Crowley opened his yellow eyes quickly, and almost tensed but he saw the Angel stare at him. He realized he had let slip more of his scales than what he had wanted, but it didn’t seem to be a problem, because the Angel watched them with love and adoration.

« They are beautiful. » He said, as his hands wandered on them, Crowley felt warm in his heart.

_This Angel, who he is ? He is not.. He is special !_

He relaxed and guided one hand back on his clit. With a small hip roll, he began motion between them. Aziraphale took a sharp breath at the sensation. Helped by Crowley hand he continued to rub his clit, circle around it lovingly at the same time he began thrusting. He was slow to find a good rhythm that seemed to please both of them, but he did and then leaned closer to the demon, pressing his body against him, his belly resting against Crowley’s.

« Kiss me. » He asked as he kept his hand busy between Crowley’s legs. The demon did, covering the angel with many light kisses all over his neck and face, pulling whimpers and moan out of him. Himself started to squirm and a stronger feeling started to reach him.

Something divine.

« Aaah ! » He whimpered.

« Something bad ? » Aziraphale asked worried.

« No it’s.. Oh ! Aah ! »

His legs tensed an instant. Crowley hand joined Aziraphale’s on his clit, commanding him to move faster and to rub harder. His hips moved too, getting frantic, searching more friction everywhere it could.

« What it is ? » Aziraphale asked. Feeling something changes, Crowley was becoming even more wet, even hotter, even more intoxicating.

« I don’t know ! » He said, without stopping, moan getting snatched from his throat, he had no control over it. « It’s good. » He mumbled.

Aziraphale started to pound faster, meeting with Crowley cadences and need. He didn’t miss a second of what he was seeing, it was a wonderful sight to see the demon writhing to an unknown pleasure.

Crowley grabbed the grass hardly, digging his finger into the loose earth. Oh something needed to break ! Now ! It was rushing in him, it just needed to break. He just needed something to make it break.

He breathed fast, sweat and fire all over him, it was unbearable, he wanted it, he wanted the flow to rush over him. He was grateful for the Angel to understand what he wanted because he would have been incapable to ask him to go faster, yet the Angel did. His thrust kept ravaging him, harder, faster.

Aziraphale wrapped his wings around them, lifting the demon so he was not on grass anymore but resting on his soft white feathers, all he wanted was this moment to be him and him alone, nobody else but them, protected by his wings. He kept pushing in a willing body, feeling his own pleasure grow higher too. It felt strange, but good indeed.

He kissed a scale on the demon neck and it was enough to make it break. The flow rushed in Crowley and he let out a scream. His hand immediately grabbed the base of Aziraphale wings in an attempt to keep a bit of control. It was painful but the Angel didn’t care a single second as he felt the demon under him quiver and shake and moan and he kept pounding hard and eager until himself hit the bliss.

He fell on the Demon, hugging him tight as his own pleasure rushed over his body. They stayed squirming against each other until every touch felt too much, until light touch was the only thing bearable for their excited nerve.

Aziraphale kept them in his feathers cocoon for long minutes, enjoying the calming kisses Crowley gave him, feeling his scales against his skin.

When finally they released each other, rain had finally stopped, letting another beautiful day take place. They still felt cold as they lay close to each other, still calming from their emotions. Keeping their status as enemies at bay for just one more instant.

As the sun hit his skin, Crowley realized, he was in love.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ‘you prefer to be Eve or Adam’ line is weird and a bit creepy, but keep in mind they had no concept of genitalia or sex before and so are imitating what they know so far, which is not much as they only saw Eve and Adam.


End file.
